Mother's Love
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: 'kesedihan seorang ibu adalah saat mengetahui bahwa usia anaknya tidak akan lama lagi. Kesedihan seorang ibu adalah saat mengetahui bahwa mungkin saja anaknya akan meninggalkannya lebih dulu, saat itu yang bisa dilakukan hanya membuat anaknya bahagia, bagaimanapun caranya, walaupun itu dengan cara yang salah'-Kim Heechul-. -wonkyu story, hope you eonjoy it:)-


**Mother's Love**

 **Cast : Cho (Kim) Kyuhyun**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Kim Heechul (kyuhyun's mother)/ GS**

 **Choi Ji Eun (siwon's mother)**

 **Choi Jiwon**

 **Kim Stella, and other**

 **Genre : family, romance, hurt**

 **Warning : BL, Drama, Typo(s), GS**

 **Summary :'kesedihan seorang ibu adalah saat mengetahui bahwa usia anaknya tidak akan lama lagi. Kesedihan seorang ibu adalah saat mengetahui bahwa mungkin saja anaknya akan meninggalkannya lebih dulu, saat itu yang bisa dilakukan hanya membuat anaknya bahagia, bagaimanapun caranya, walaupun itu dengan cara yang salah'-Kim Heechul-.**

 **Happy Reading**

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik baru saja memasuki sebuah kediaman yang sangat mewah, seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah memasuki setengah abad keluar dari mobil itu dengan terburu – buru, raut cemas terlihat di wajah cantiknya yang telah berhias kerutan di beberapa tempat.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya yeoja cantik bernama kim heechul pada kepala pelaan yang telah menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"tuan muda sedang ditangani oleh perawat nyonya, dia mendapat sedikit serangan tadi" terang namja paruh baya berpakaian pelayan itu sambil mengikuti langkah cepat majikannya menuju lantai dua rumah megah tersebut, menuju sebuah kamar yang ditempati oleh putra tunggal kim heechul.

"kyuhyunnie" panggil heechul ketika dia sudah sampai di sebuah kamar yang luas dan penuh dengan nuansa baby blue, matanya menatap sendu putranya yang tengah terbaring di ranjang queen sizenya dengan tangan yang terpasang infuse dan juga alat bantu pernafasan di hidungnya.

"eomma" lirih namja manis bernama kyuhyun itu begitu melihat tatapan cemas ibunya.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya heechul pada seorang suster yang memang disewanya secara khusus untuk merawat sang buah hati.

"tuan muda sudah lebih baik nyonya, beruntung serangannya tidak terlalu parah" terang suster berusia sekitar dua puluhan itu

"baiklah, kau boleh keluar, aku yang akan menemani kyunnie" ucap heechul yang langsung duduk di tepi ranjang yang ditempati kyuhyun, tangannya mengenggam tangan kyuhyun yang bebas dari infuse, menatap sedih tangan kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu kurus dan kulitnya yang pucat.

"kyunnie, gwenchana umma" lirih kyuhyun, namja berusia Sembilan belas tahun itu merasa bersalah karna lagi – lagi membuat yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu bersedih.

"iya sayang, sekarang istirahatlah, tapi bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini, apa kyunnie pergi ke taman lagi?" tanya heechul lembut

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, kyuhyun tersenyum manis walaupun dengan wajahnya yang pucat, "ne, kyunnie melihatnya umma, siwon hyung terlihat sangat tampan hari ini, ahh anny dia memang selalu tampan" cerita kyuhyun dengan semangat walaupun suaranya terdengar lemah, namja manis itu dengan semangat menceritakan seorang namja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, seorang namja yang tidak sengaja dia lihat di taman dua minggu lalu, saat itu kyuhyun yang sedang bosan berjalan – jalan dengan susternya ke taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya, saat itulah dia melihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang olahraga di taman, namja tampan yang membuat kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya merasakan debaran cepat di jantungnya, rasa menggelitik di perutnya, dan juga rasa yang membuatnya memunculkan rona merah di kedua pipi tirusnya, baru beberapa hari lalu kyuhyun mengatahui bahwa namja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta bernama choi siwon, yang ternyata tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Heechul hanya mendengar cerita kyuhyun dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya yeoja cantik ini sangat ingin menangis,namun dia berusaha menahannya, ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan kyuhyun. mengapa harus putranya yang mengalami semua ini, mengapa putranya yang harus tidak bisa hidup seperti namja seusianya, heechul tidak tau harus menyalahkan siapa karna keadaan ini, kyuhyunnya, putranya, satu – satunya keluarga yang dia miliki setelah kematian suaminya lima belas tahun lalu, karna penyakit yang sama seperti yang diderita kyuhyun saat ini. Yah suaminya meninggal karna kelainan jantung yang di deritanya, dan kenyataan pahit harus diterima heechul bahwa putranya sejak lahir juga telah membawa penyakit itu, bukan hanya itu, karna sejak heechul mengandung kyuhyun keadaan kandungannya juga sangat lemah, membuat kyuhyun lahir membawa penyakit lainnya, komlikasi hati dan paru – paru, membuat namja manis itu selalu keluar masuk rumah sakit sejak dia kecil.

"umma, mendengarkan kyu tidak?" tanya kyuhyun sebal melihat ummanya hanya melamun, namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang pucat dan terlihat kering.

"tentu umma mendengarkanmu sayang, sekarang tidurlah sudah malam, umma tidak ingin melihatmu sakit lagi" ucap heechul

Kyuhyun menurut, namja manis itu menepuk sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong, "umma akan menemani kyu kan?" tanyanya

"tentu saja" heechul berbaring di samping kyuhyun, mendekap tubuh kurus putranya, sesungguhnya heechul selalu takut setiap kyuhyun tertidur, takut kalau kyuhyun tidak lagi membuka matanya keesokan harinya. _Han, kumohon jangan bawa kyuhyun, hanya dia yang kupunya,_ batin heechul, yaoja cantik itu memang selalu memanjatkan doa seperti ini setiap sebelum tidur.

.

.

"bagaimana perkembangannya dokter park?" tanya heechul pada seorang dokter yang usianya hanya berbeda satu tahun lebih tua darinya, dokter yang telang menangani kyuhyun sejak namja manis itu masih bayi.

"seperti yang ku katakana di pemeriksaan sebelumnya heechul-ah, tidak ada perkembangan yang bagus, fungsi jantung kyuhyun terus menurun, komplikasi hati dan paru – parunya juga memperparah keadaannya" terang park jung soo atau dokter park penuh penyesalan, namja paruh baya itu menatap sendu yeoja didepannya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang oppa" heechul tidak lagi menggunakan panggilan formalnya, yeoja cantik itu menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya yang selama ini jarang terlihat. "kumohon lakukan apapun untuk kyuhyun, aku tidak ingin kyunnie meninggalkanku seperti hangeng meninggalkanku" lirih heechul, yeoja cantik itu tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

"aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, kau juga harus kuat untuk kyuhyun" jung soo memegang pundak heechul, member kekuatan pada yeoja cantik itu.

"umma" suara kyuhyun terdengar, namja manis itu memasuki ruangan dokter park dengan bantuan kursi roda yang didorong oleh seorang perawat. Mendengar suara kyuhyun heechul langsung menghapus air matanya dan memasang senyumnya, dia tidak ingin kyuhyun melihatnya menangis.

"hai kyu, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" tanya dokter park

"sangat baik ahjussi, tapi kyu tetap tidak suka disuntik, tidak bisakah kyu jangan disuntik ahjussi, lihat tangan kyu jadi banyak bekas lukanya" rajuk kyuhyun pada dokter park, yahh mereka memang sangat dekat, kyuhyun bahkan menganggap dokter park seperti ahjussinya sendiri.

Jung soo mengacak rambut kyuhyun yang menipis dengan gemas, "maafkan ahjussi ne, tapi itu memang harus dilakukan" sesal jung soo

"ck, ahjussi menyebalkan, sebagai gantinya ahjussi harus membelikan kyu PSP" pinta kyuhyun

"kyu" heechul memperingati kyuhyun untuk bersikap sopan pada jung soo

"tidak papa heechul-ah, baiklah, ahjussi akan membelikan kyu PSP, tapi nanti saat ulang tahun kyu yang ke dua puluh" ucap jung soo, sambil memnumgkuk di depan kyuhyun.

"tapi itu masih lama sekali" lirih kyuhyun dengan tatapan menerawang, dia takut kalau tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"kyu, baby kalau kau ingin PSP akan umma belikan" ucap heechul lembut

"anny umma, kyu mau ahjussi" kekeh kyuhyun

"baby kau ini memang keras kepala" canda heechul

"persis sepertimu heechul-ah" timpal jung soo

"umma ahjussi menyebalkan" adu kyuhyun manja

"kau benar sayang, namja tua ini memang menyebalkan" timpal heechul, mendengar ejekan dari pasangan ibu dan anak itu membuah jung soo pura – pura memasang wajah sebal.

"dan kalian juga sama – sama evil" tambah jung soo, kyuhyun hanya tertawa karna berhasil mengerjai dokter pribadinya itu. "umma, kajja kita pulang" ajak kyuhyun

"baiklah" heechul berdiri dari kursinya lalu menggantikan suster yang tadi mendorong kursi roda kyuhyun

"ahjussi kami pulang dulu" pamit kyuhyun

"ne, sampai jumpa bulan depan manis" goda jung soo

"ahjussi tua, kyu ini tampan" kesal kyuhyun

"sudahlah, kalian ini kalau bertemu selalu saja bertengkar" putus heechul, kalau tidak perdebatan dua orang namja ini tidak akan berhenti.

"umma, kita ke taman dulu ya" pinta kyuhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit, menunggu mobil mereka yang belum datang, heechul yang sedang merapikan jaket yang dipakai kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"kyu harus istirahat" tolak heechul

"jebal umma, beberapa hari ini kyu belum melihat siwon hyung, kyu sangat rindu" pinta kyuhyun memelas, namja manis ini bahkan memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"baiklah, tapi sebentar saja" pasrah heechul

"yes, gomawo umma, muachh" kyuhyun mengecup pipi heechul

Tidak kurang dari setengah jam kemudian keduanya sudah berada di taman, kyuhyun memilih duduk di bawah pohon maple besar yang memang ada di taman tersebut, heechul dengan setia menemani kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman, mencari wajah tampan yan dirindukannya, seharusnya jam segini siwon sudah berlari di jogging track yang memang tersedia di taman itu.

"kyunnie anginnya semakin dingin, kita pulang saja ne" bujuk heechul

"anny umma, kyu yakin siwon hyung pasti datang" kekeh kyuhyun, "uhuk uhuk" setelahnya kyuhyun terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya, membuat heechul semakin khawatir, kyuhyun memang tidak pernah bersahabat dengan udara dingin.

"kyunnie" mohon heechul

"sebentar lagi umma" mohon kyuhyun, kalau sudah seperti ini heechul tidak bisa menolak, dia hanya bisa melilitkan sebuah syal tebal di leher kyuhyun untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin. Beberapa saat kemudian mata kyuhyun berbinar senang saat melihat seorang namja tampan dengan pakaian olah raga melintas di jogging track.

Heechul hanya dapat melihat wajah bahagia kyuhyun, padahal namja manis itu hanya memandangi siwon, "apa kyu sangat menyukainya?" tanya heechul

"ne umma, kyuhyun sangat menyukai siwon hyung" jawab kyuhyun sungguh – sungguh.

 _Kau tenang saja sayang, umma akan membuatmu bahagia,_ _bila kau menyukainya, umma akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa menjadi milikmu_ batin heechul. Tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun heechul mengirim sebuah pesan pada orang kepercayaannya,

' **kangin, cari tau tentang choi siwon, aku menunggu kabar darimu secepatnya'**

.

.

"sajangnim, kim sajangnim dari Kim Corp sudah menunggu anda" lapor salah satu pegawai siwon saat CEO muda itu baru saja sampai di kantornya, namja tampan ini tentu saja keget, untuk apa pengusaha sukses seperti kim heechul datang ke perusahaannya datang pagi – pagi begini.

"mwo?, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sejak tadi, dimana kim sajangnim sekarang?" tanya siwon gusar

"beliau ada di ruangan anda sajangnim" jawab bawahannya lagi

Siwon langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangannya yang terletak di lantai sepuluh gedung perkantoran tersebut. "maaf membuat anda menunggu kim sajangnim" siwon membungkuk dalam pada yeoja paruh baya yang sedang melihat – lihat ruangan kerjanya.

Heechul menoleh ke arah siwon, menatap namja tampan yang usianya jauh dibawahnya itu dengan tatapan berwibawa, yeoja itu tetap terlihat sangat karismatik walau sudah berusia lanjut, ohh ayolah siapa yang tidak mengenal kim heechul, seorang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki perusahaan di banyak negara, walaupun tanpa seorang namja yang mendampinginya, heechul tetaplah seorang yang sangat disegani di dunia bisnis, siapapun akan kagum pada kemampuannya, termasuk siwon.

"duduklah" perintah heechul datar

"ada apa anda datang kemari pagi – pagi kim sajangnim, apa ada yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya siwon sopan

"yahh memang ada yang ini kubicarakan denganmu siwon-ssi, tapi ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan perusahaan" jawab heechul, membuan siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"apa itu sajangnim?" tanya siwon was – was

"aku ingin kau menikah dengan putraku" ucap heechul tegas

"MWO?!" kaget siwon, namja tampan ini tidak percaya dengan ucapan yeoja di depannya, "m-maksud anda sajangnim, saya tidak mengerti?" tanya siwon bingung

"apa kurang jelas, aku ingin kau menikah dengan putraku, kim kyuhyun, siwon-ssi" ucap heechul tegas

Siwon nampak menahan emosinya, "maaf sajangnim saya tidak bisa, saya sudah memiliki kekasih dan saya sangat mencintainya, lagipula saya sama sekali tidak mengenal putra anda" tolak siwon

"aku tidak perduli siwon-ssi, tinggalkanlah kekasihmu dan menikahlah dengan putraku" ucap heechul dingin

"maaf, saya memang sangat menghormati anda sebagai panutan saya dalam berbisnis tapi anda tidak bisa memerintah saya seenaknya sajangnim, sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita bicarakan, saya permisi" siwon membungkuk sopan lalu hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu saat suara heechul kembali terdengar.

"kudengar ibumu sedang sakit keras siwon-ssi" ucap heechul, yeoja paruh baya itu menghampiri siwon, "dan aku juga tau kalau ibumu membutuhkan uang yang sangat banyak untuk pengobatannya, dan aku juga yakin kau tau siapa aku kan siwon-ssi, aku kim heechul, pengusaha besar yang menguasai pasar dunia, aku bisa dengan mudah membuat mitra kerjamu memutuskan kontrak dengan perusahaanmu" ucap heechul dengan nada mengancam

"apa sebenarnya mau anda sajangnim?" tanya siwon, dia tidak menyangka, wanita yang selama ini dihormatinya ini ternyata begitu menyeramkan.

"kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksudku siwon-ssi" jawab heechul, seringaian muncul di bibir yeoja cantik itu. Dan siwon hanya bisa menyerah, menyerah pada kuasa kim heechul.

.

.

"kyunnie sayang, hari ini ikut umma ne" ucap heechul lembut pada kyuhyun yang sedang asik melukis di halaman belakang rumah megahnya.

"kemana eomma?" tanya kyuhyun masih focus pada kanvas dihadapannya

"makan malam di rumah teman umma sayang" jawab heechul

"anny, kyu tidak suka di tempat ramai" tolak kyuhyun

"ayolah sayang, kau tega membiarkan umma pergi sendiri, kau tidak akan menyesal kalau ikut umma" bujuk heechul

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah sebelum mengangguk, membuatnya mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari sang umma.

Malam ini kyuhyun didandani dengan sangat manis oleh heechul, makan malam ini memang tidak terlalu resmi, karna itu kyuhyun menggunakan sweeter coklat susu dipadukan dengan celana berwarna putih, tubuh ramping itu tenggelam dalam sweeter yang memang kebesaran, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

"umma bukankah ini rumah…" ucap kyuhyun menggantung saat namja itu menyadari rumah yang dikunjunginya bersama ummanya ini adalah rumah pujaan hatinya.

"kajja masuk, yang lain sudah menunggu" heechul menggandeng tangan kyuhyun memasuki kediaman choi, didalam dia disambut oleh choi kiho dan choi ji eun yang merupakan orangtua siwon, juga choi jiwon yang merupakan adik perempuan siwon.

"astaga aku tidak menyangka direktur kim bersedia datang ke rumah kami" ucap choi kiho sambil membungkuk ke arah heechul

"jangan terlalu formal, saya juga sangat senang datang kemari kiho-ssi"

"silahkan masuk, wahh apakah ini putra anda sajangnim, dia sangat manis" puji ji eun

"an-nyeong haseyo, kim kyuhyun imnida" ucap kyuhyun lembut

"silahkan maaf kalau rumah kami sangat sederhana" ucap kiho merendah, mereka menuntun heechul dan kyuhyun menuju meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan yang menggugah selera.

"jiwon-ah, panggil oppamu" ucap choi ji eun yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh yeoja cantik itu.

"saya sangat kaget saat siwon mengatakan anda akan berkunjung kemari sajangnim" ucap kiho

"ya, ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan" jawab heechul

"benarkah, apa itu?" tanya kiho penasaran

"bisakah kita menunggu siwon dulu"

"ahh, tentu saja" jawab kiho

"maaf membuat ada menunggu sajangnim" siwon membungkuk ke arah keechul, namja tampan itu lalu menatap datar namja yang duduk di samping heechul yang tengah menunduk.

"tidak masalah" jawab heechul cuek

"jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan sajangnim?" tanya kiho, heechul hanya menatap penuh arti pada siwon, sambil menunggu namja tampan itu yang berbicara.

"ap-appa, siwon ingin melamar kyuhyun" ucap siwon ragu, sesekali namja tampan itu melirik heechul yang menatap puas kearahnya, dalam hati dia merutuki yeoja kejam itu.

"mwo?!" keget kiho dan ji eun

"apa maksudmu siwonnie?" tanya ji eun lembut

"seperti yang dikatakan siwon, siwon sudah mengatakan keinginannya ini padaku, dan kurasa aku setuju mereka terlihat cocok" ucap heechul, dia dapat melihat kebencian di mata siwon, namun dia tidak perduli, apapun dia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan kyuhyun. "jadi bagaimana menurutmu kiho-ssi, ji eun-ssi?" tanya heechul.

"kami terserah siwon dan kyuhyun, asalkan mereka bahagia" jawab ji eun

"bagaimana kyuhyun-ah?" tanya heechul

"um-ma" kyuhyun menatap heechul, heechul bisa melihat mata anaknya berkaca – kaca, sebelum putra manisnya itu mengangguk semangat.

"baiklah, karna semua sudah setuju, nagaimana kalau kita mulai mengatur tanggal pernikahannya" ucap heechul

"anny!" potong siwon cepat yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruang makan itu menatapnya bingung, "eumm maksudku, kami kan baru saling mengenal, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau bertunangan terlebih dahulu" ucap siwon

"kyunnie juga setuju dengan siwon hyung umma, akan lebih baik kalau kami saling mengenal dulu sebelum menikah" ucap kyuhyun dengan hati berbungan – bunga, tak pernah terfikir olehnya dia akan bersama namja yang selama ini dicintainya.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu sayang, kita akan tentukan tanggal pertunangannya" ucap heechul

Siwon memandang kyuhyun sengit, baginya kyuhyun hanya anak manja yang menggunakan kekuasaan ummanya untuk memenuhi keinginannya, siwon memang mengira kyuhyunlah yang meminta heechul melakukan ini semua.

.

.

Tepat dua minggu setelah pertemuan keluarga itu, pertunangan megah antara choi siwon dan kim kyuhyun diadakan, di sebuah ballroom mewah hotel bintang tujuh milik heechul, dengan ribuan tamu yang datang dari kerabat sampai rekan kerja kedua perusahaan besar tersebut.

"kyunnie, sudah siap?" tanya heechul pada kyuhyun yang masih duduk di depan meja rias, namja manis itu tampak begitu menawan dengan kemeja putih gading yang dipakainya, walaupun ini hanya pesta pertunangan kyuhyun sangat gugup, beberapa kali dia meremas kedua tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan putih, mengapa kyuhyun memakai sarung tangan putih, itu dia lakukan untuk menutupi tangannya yang memang sangat kurus dan terlihat ringkih.

"umma kyu gugup" adu kyuhyun

Heechul mendekat ke arah kyuhyun dan menggenggam kedua tangannya, berusaha menenangkan, "bukankah ini yang kau tunggu – tunggu sayang, umma akan menemanimu" ucap heechul lembut, yeoja cantik itu tau terlalu gugup tidak baik untuk jantung kyuhyun.

"ne umma" jawab kyuhyun mantap

"kajja" ajak heechul, yeoja paruh baya itu menggandeng tangan kyuhyun, acara dimulai dari sambutan oleh pihak siwon dan pihak kyuhyun, setelahnya acara pertunangan dan tukar cincin pun berjalan dengan lancar, banyak orang yang memberikan selamat pada wonkyu, kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum manis, sedangkan siwon, namja tampan itu menampilkan senyum palsunya.

Setelah acara pertunangan selesai siwon dan kyuhyun pulang ke kediaman kim, ini memang adalah salah satu persyaratan heechul bahwa kyuhyun harus tinggal di rumahnya, dia tidak ingin kyuhyun tinggal di kediaman choi, heechul tidak bisa jauh dari kyuhyun, jadi terpaksa siwonlah yang harus tinggal di kediaman kim.

"siwon hyung, emm apa hyung lelah, apa hyung mau kyu siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" tanya kyuhyun gugup karna ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan siwon berdua saja tanpa ada orang lain, yahh mereka sekarang sudah berada di kamar yang mereka tempati di kediaman kim, sebenarnya kyuhyun bisa saja meminta bantuan para pelayan untuk melakukannya, namun kyuhyun ingin menjadi calon istri yang baik untuk siwon.

"tidak usah" jawab siwon singkat dan datar setelahnya namja tampan itu langsung melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu dengan diam, ini perasaannya saja atau siwon memang terlihat tidak menyukainya, "hah mungkin siwon hyung sedang lelah" gumam kyuhyun, namja manis itu lalu mengambil piamanya dan mengganti bajunya, kyuhyun memang tidak akan mandi kalau sudah terlalu malam, tidak baik untuknya. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piama kyuhyun langsung merebahkan diri dikasurnya, wajahnya memerah membayangkan bahwa sekarang dia akan hidup bersama siwon, sekamar dengan siwon, dan setiap hari dapat melihat siwon, hah memikirkannya saja membuat wajah kyuhyun memerah, namja manis ini menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya, dia berharap ini akan berlangsung lama.

Tidak lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian siwon keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya, membuat perut enam kotaknya terlihat jelas, kyuhyun yang memang belum tidur hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik selimut melihat hal itu, kyuhyun baru tau ternyata siwon bukan hanya tampan tapi juga memiliki tubuh yang indah, ohh betapa beruntungnya kyuhyun, kyuhyun semakin gugup saat siwon menaiki ranjang, jantungnya berdegup cepat, sedikit membuatnya nyeri tapi kyuhyun menyukai sensasinya, namun kyuhyun sedikit kecewa saat melihat siwon tidur membelakanginya. "jaljayo hyung" bisiknya, yang mungkin hanya dapat didengarnya sendiri sebelum dia terlelap.

.

.

"pagi umma" sapa kyuhyun pada heechul yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, heechul sangat heran melihat kyuhyun yang biasanya sangat sulit bangun pagi ternyata sudah rapih, bahkan namja manis itu tampak menata sarapan di atas meja makan.

"kyunnie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya heechul

"membuat sarapan" jawab kyuhyun polos tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung ummanya

"sarapan? Bukankah ada para koki yang bisa melakukannya?"

"kyu mau membuatkan sarapan untuk siwon hyung umma" jawab kyuhyun malu – malu

"aigo, kyunnie benar – benar calon istri yang baik, lalu mana siwon?" tanya heechul saat tidak menemukan siwon di dekat kyuhyun

"hyung masih mandi umma, mungkin sebentar lagi turun" jawab kyuhyun, dan benar saja sesaat kemudian siwon muncul, namja tampan itu sudah rapi dengan kemeja yang dipakainya juga jas hitam yang dibawanya di tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa tas laptop.

"hyung, ayo sarapan, kyu sudah buat sarapan" ajak kyuhyun semangat

"tidak perlu, aku sarapan di kantor saja" tolak siwon cepat

"tidakkah sebaiknya kau menghargai jeri payah kyuhyun siwon" ucap heechul datar sambil menatap siwon, siwon yang mengerti arti tersirat dari ucapan heechul hanya dapat menahan kekesalannya, dengan tidak rela akhirnya siwon duduk di salah satu kursi.

"cobalah siwon hyung, kyu dengar dari choi umma hyung sangat menyukai waffle, karna itu kyu mencoba membuatnya" kyuhun meletakkan sepiring waffle buatannya di hadapan siwon, menatap dengan harap – harap cemas saat melihat siwon mencoba masakannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"enak" ucap siwon pendek, siwon tidak bisa bohong waffle buatan kyuhyun memang enak, persis seperti buatan ummanya namun dia terlalu gengsi untuk memuji kyuhyun lebih, ingat dia masih sangat membenci kyuhyun.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu tidak sia – sia kyu belajar dari choi umma" ucap kyuhyun semangat

Heechul hanya dapat tersenyum melihat binar – binar bahagia di wajah kyuhyun, walaupun semua ini hanya kepalsuan yang diciptakannya untuk kebahagiaan kyuhyun, heechul rela melakukan apapun untuk tetap bisa melihat raut bahagia itu.

.

.

"oppa kau kenapa susah sekali dihubungi?" rajuk yeoja cantik itu pada namjachingunya, yeoja cantik bernama stella itu merangkul lengan siwon di dalam mobil audi R8 yang dikendarai kekasihnya.

"mian sayang, kau tau sekarang kita tidak bisa dengan bebas bertemu" sesal siwon sambil mengelus rambut stella, yahh yang semua orang tau dia adalah tunangan kim kyuhyun, tidak mungkin dia bisa jalan dengan stella secara bebas.

"aishh, ini semua pasti karna anak manja itu, kenapa sih oppa harus bertunangan dengannya" keluh stella, yeoja cantik yang sudah hampir setahun menjalin hubungan dengan siwon itu memang tau benar apa yang menyebabkan pertunangan kekasihnya dengan putra tunggal pengusaha kim heechul.

"tenang saja sayang, setelah umma sembuh, dan setelah perusahaan membaik aku akan meutuskan pertunanganku dengannya, karna aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap siwon

"aku juga mencintaimu oppa" jawab stella

"baiklah, apa kita jadi kencan?" tanya siwon

"tentu saja, aku sangat merindukanmu oppa"

"aku juga, lets go" siwon mulai melajukan Audi R8nya meninggalkan basement salah satu apartemen mewah di seoul tersebut, namja tampan itu tidak perduli pada tunangannya yang mungkin saja sedang menunggunya di rumah.

.

.

"Eomma!' teriak siwon begitu namja tampan itu baru saja mauk ke kamar ummanya di kediaman choi, namja tampan itu memandang heran namja manis yang sangat dia kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang tunangan yang sedang menyuapi ummanya dengan semangkuk bubur.

"hyung kau datang" sambut kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya

"eomma, gwenchana?" tanya siwon khawatir sambil menghampiri ummanya yang duduk di ranjang dan langsung menggenggam tangan yeoja yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Ibu dua anak itu tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir putranya, "gwenchana, umma hanya terpleset di kamar mandi beruntung kyunnie cepat datang menolong" ucap ji eun menenangkan, ji eun memang sedang sendirian di rumah, sang suami sedang ada perjalanan bisnis, jiwon sedang menginap di rumah temannya, biasanya siwonlah yang menemaninya namun karna sekarang siwon tinggal di kediaman kim ji eun terpaksa sendirian, dan pagi tadi tepatnya saat yeoja paruh baya itu hendak mandi dia tidak sengaja menginjak air yang menggenang, membuatnya terpeleset dan terjatuh membentur lantai, kakinya terkilir parah dan pinggangnya terasa sakit, dengan susah payah ia meraih handphone yang diletakkannya di meja dan menghubungi siwon, namun nomor putranya itu tidak aktif, jadilah ji eun menelpon ke kediaman kim dan diangkat oleh kyuhyun, karna itu secepat kilat kyuhyun datang ke kediaman choi dan merawat calon mertuanya itu.

"lain kali umma harus hati – hati" lirih siwon, namja tampan ini sangat menyesal telah menonaktifkan telfonnya saat berkencan bersama stella tadi.

"mianhae" ji eun mengusap bahu siwon

"eummm, siwon hyung pasti lelah, kyu buatkan kopi dulu" sela kyuhyun, menghentikan sebentar obrolan ibu dan anak itu, setelahnya kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar ji eun menuju dapur.

"umma istirahatlah" ucap siwon sambil menyelimuti ummanya yang sudah selesai makan

"ne, kau sangat beruntung sayang mendapatkan pemuda manis seperti kyuhyun, dia pintar, baik hati dan terlihat sangat mencintamu" ucap ji eun, siwon hanya terdiam, dalam hati dia merasa bersalah telah membohongi ummanya, coba saja ummanya tau bagaimana cara licik kyuhyun bisa bertunangan dengannya.

"apa umma menyukainya?" tanya siwon

"ya, dia benar – benar calon menantu idaman, ahh dia juga sangat lucu saat wajahnya memerah ketika menceritakanmu" ucap ji eun semangat

Siwon hanya tersenyum, _benarkah kyuhyun seperti itu, bukankah dia hanya anak yang manja dan juga egois,_ batin siwon. Setelahnya dia memaksa wanita terpenting di hidupnya itu untuk beristiahat.

"eoh? Apa umma sudah tidur?" tanya kyuhyun saat namja manis itu memasuki kamar ji eun dan melihat ibu dari namja yang dicintainya itu sudah terlelap.

"hmm" jawab siwon acuh

"ini kopimu hyung, umma bilang hyung tidak suka terlalu manis, jadi aku hanya memasukkan sedikit gula" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, dia selalu merasa senang jika bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk siwon, padahal ini juga adalah pertama kali untuknya melayani seseorang.

"yahh kau bisa meletakkannya disana" siwon menunjuk meja di dekat tempat tidur ummanya

"kyu!" panggil siwon ketika kyuhyun hendak keluar kamar

"ne" jawab kyuhyun

"kenapa kau menolong ummaku?" tanya siwon

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "perlukah alasan? Tidak ada alasan untuk kemanusiaan bukan, aku menolong umma bukan hanya karna umma adalah ibu dari tunanganku, walaupun umma adalah orang yang tidak dikenalpun aku akan menolongnya kalau aku bisa" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus.

Siwon terdiam, mengapa kyuhyun terlihat begitu tulus, ini sangat membingungkannya, melihat kyuhyun sekarang siwon merasa kyuhyun seperti orang baik, tidak seperti orang yang memanfaatkan kekuasaan orangtuanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun balik

"anny" jawab siwon

"kalau begitu, kyu akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk hyung, kurasa kita tidak akan pulang sampai umma membaik" ucap kyuhyun sebelum namja manis itu berbalik, namun tepat di depan kamar ji eun tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun merasa nafasnya begitu sesak, "ukhh hhhahhh" erang kyuhyun, paru – parunya seperti menyempit, kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya, pantas saja, rupanya dia lupa minum obatnya, sialnya dia tidak membawanya karna terlalu panic saat mengetahui ji eun terjatuh.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dia tidak boleh lemah, setidaknya tidak disini, dia tidak ingin siwon ataupun ji eun mengetahui sakitnya, mereka pasti merasa sangat jijik kalau tau kyuhyun hanyalah namja penyakitan.

.

.

Wonkyu terpaksa menginap di kediaman choi karna tidak tega meninggalkan ji eun, kyuhyun tentu saja tidur di kamar siwon, namja manis itu begitu takjub melihat foto – foto siwon sejak kecil bersama anggota keluarganya, siwon memang sudah tampan sejak kecil, senyum kyuhyun sedikit memudar saat melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang dekat dengan foto keluarga choi, siwon mengenal siwon yang ada dalam foto itu namun tidak dengan yeoja cantik yang menggandeng lengan siwon erat, mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

"siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuh barangku?" tanya siwon dengan nada dingin

kyuhyun langsung meletakkan bingkai foto itu, namu karna terlalu kaget bingkai itu terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh ke lantai, kaca yang melapisi bingkai itu langsung pecah berkeping – keeping di dekat kaki kyuhyun, "m-mian, h-hyung, kyu tidak sengaja" kyuhyun jongkok untuk mengambil foto itu, dia sungguh merasa bersalah

"ck, kau itu memang menyusahkan saja, tidak bisakah kau membiarkan hidupku tenang" kesal siwon, "minggir!" ucapnya sambil mendorong bahu kyuhyun menjauh lalu mengambil foto yang terdapat sedikit goresan kata, tanpa berkata apapun siwon langsung meninggalkan kyuhyun di kamarnya.

"mian" lirih kyuhyun, matanya memerah, manja manis itu memandang sedih pecahan kaca itu, namun yang membuat kyuhyun lebih sedih adalah sikap dingin siwon, bukankah mereka sudah bertunangan, namun siwon terlihat sama sekali tidak menyukainya, kyuhyun juga sempat heran, padahal mereka belum pernah bertegur sama sama sekali, tapi mengapa siwon tiba – tiba melamarnya, apa ada sesuatu di balik semua ini?.

Setelah membereskan pecahan kaca di kamar siwon kyuhyun memilih untuk tidur, namja manis itu sebenarnya ingin menemui siwon untuk meminta maaf, namun siwon mengabaikannya bahkan siwon tidak kembali kekamarnya dan memilih tidur di kamar tamu, padahal ini adalah kamar siwon sebelum namja tampan itu tinggal di rumahnya. Kyuhyun menatap langit – langit, dia tidak bisa tidur, ini adalah tempat asing untuknya, seumur hidup dia tidak pernah tidur di tempat orang lain, kecuali rumah sakit, dia tidak punya teman karna waktunya selalu dihabiskan di rumah, kyuhyun juga tidak sekolah seperti anak lainnya, ummanya sengaja memanggilkan guru kerumah agar kyuhyun tidak perlu ke sekolah dan berakibat pada kondisinya yang drop, teman yang dia miliki hanyalah orang – orang yang berkerja di rumahnya. Sejujurnya kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah, dia sering berurusan dengan rumah sakit, setiap hari tiada hari tanpa obat, bahkan lidah kyuhyun sudah tidak pisa merasakan rasa dengan benar, semua makanan terasa hambar dilidahnya bahkan terkadanag pahit, semua itu efek obat yang diminumnya, kyuhyun sering berfikir untuk menyerah, dia lelah menghadapi semuanya, namun pertemuannya dengan siwon membuatnya memiliki semangat baru, namun sayang sepertinya siwon tidak bahagia bersamanya.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan siwon tinggal di kediaman kim, semuanya masih sama, dengan siwon yang cuek dan terkesan dingin, kyuhyun yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya pada siwon, kyuhyun bahkan rela selalu bangun pagi dan membuatkan siwon bekal, walau dia tau sebenarnya siwon tidak memakan bekalnya, kyuhyun tau hal ini saat mengunjungi kantor siwon, saat itu sekretaris siwon bilang bahwa siwon sedang makan siang di luar, saat itu juga kyuhyun melihat kotak bekalnya berada di tangan sekretarisnya, jujur saja kyuhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari siwon, namun namja ini tidak pernah protes pada siwon, dia tetap membuatkan siwon bekal dan selalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada namja tampan itu, selelah apapun dan sesakit apapun dirinya karna siwon.

"kyunnie, sudah ahjussi ingatkan jangan terlalu lelah" nasehat dokter park sambil memasang infuse di pergelangan tangan kiri kyuhyun, ini sudah empat kali dalam sebulan kyuhyun harus diinfus, siwon tidak pernah tau karna kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan perawatan saat siwon pergi berkerja.

"mian ahjussi" sesal kyuhyun

"kau ini memang pasienku yang paling bandel kyunnie" ucap jung soo kesal, sambil menyuntikkan sebuah cairan obat ke botol infuse kyuhyun.

"tapi ahjussi tetap menyayangiku kan?" canda kyuhyun

"tentu anak nakal, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sapai kau kelelahan seperti ini eoh?" tanya jung soo

"sebentar lagi ulang tahun siwon hyung ahjuss, satu minggu lagi, kyu sedang mempersiapkan hadiah untuk siwon hyung" ucap kyuhyun semangat, ahh namja manis ini memang selalu bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut siwon.

"benarkah? Ahjussi jadi sangat penasaran"

"kyu tidak akan member tahu ahjussi, ini rahasia" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyumnya.

"nah cairannya sudah habis" jung soo melepaskan jarum dari pergelangan tangan kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun mengernyit pelan saat rasa perih menyerang pergelangan tangannya saat jarum itu dikeluarkan dari tangan rapuhnya.

"ingat jangan terlalu lelah kyunnie" peringat jung soo

"siap bos" patuh kyuhyun, namja manis itu tersenyum ke arah jung soo yang sekarang sedang membereskan alat – alatnya, dia harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit.

"sampai ketemu di pemerikaan selanjutnya kyunnie" pamit jung soo yang dibalas anggukan kyuhyun. setelah memastikan jung soo sudah pergi secara perlahan kyuhyun bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan ke tempat khusus yang menyimpan peralatan lukisnya, menyibak sebuah kain putih yang meutupi sebuah lukisan besar yang letakknya berada di tengah ruangan, kyuhyun mengambil kursi kayu dan peralatan lukisnya lalu duduk di depan lukisan yang belum selesai itu.

"hahh, ini harus selesai sebelum ulang tahun siwon hyung, semangat kyunnie!" gumam kyuhyun, yahh inilah hadiah yang dibiarakan kyuhyun, sebuah lukisa, lukisan siwon menggunakan pakaian olehraga, sebuah lukisan yang berasal dari memori kyuhyun tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan siwon. Setelah memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas sejenak kyuhyun mulai menggerakan jemari lentiknya yang memegang kuas di atas kanvas.

Selama berhari – hari kyuhyun mencuri – curi waktu menyelesaikan lukisannya, setiap pagi dia tetap menyiapsak sarapan untuk siwon, siang hari mengantar bekal siwon, dan dia hanya bisa melanjutkan lukisannya saat sore atau saat siwon sudah tidur hingga sampai menjelang pagi. Akhirnya lukisannya selesai tepat jam tiga pagi di hari ulang tahun siwon.

"hahh akhirnya" girang kyuhyun, matanya berbinar menatap lukisannya, walaupun raut lelah terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya dia tidak perduli. "semoga hyung suka" gumam kyuhyun lalu menutup lukisan itu dengan menggunakan kain putih, tidak lupa diselipkan sebuah surat di bagian pojok lukisan itu.

"hoaaammm" kyuhyun menguap, matanya sangat lelah, bagaimana tidak dia tidak tidur sepanjang malam. Kyuhyun berdiri, hendak kembali ke kamarnya dan siwon saat tiba – tiba nafasnya terasa sesak, bahkan tarikan nafasnya mulai terdengar keras, kyuhyun berpegangan pada tembok, menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya, da tidak bisa kembali ke kamarnya dengan keadaan seperti ini, dengan perlahan kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya menyandar pada tembok dengan tangan memegang dadanya yang sesak.

.

.

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya, menatap heran saat tidak menemukan kyuhyun disampingnya, juga khorden yang masih tertutup rapat, biasanya jam segini kyuhyun sudah membuka khorden dan mennglengkan kepalanya, untuk apa dia memikirkan kyuhyun, dengan langkah malas siwon mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"pagi hyung" sapa kyuhyun saat siwon turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan, sudah ada kyuhyun disana yang sedang menata piring

"hmmm" jawab siwon, namja tampan itu memandang kyuhyun dengan seksama, seperti ada yang berbeda dengan kyuhyun, dia memang masih menyapanya seperti biasa, menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa, tersenyum manis padanya seperti bisasa, namun kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat hari ini.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu hyung ayo makan"ajak kyuhyun

Siwon menurut dan mulai memakan sarapannya, dihiraukannya kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat, bukankah kyuhyun memang memiliki kulit pucat, siwon sama sekali tidak tau bahwa ditempat duduknya kyuhyun tengah menahan sakit, namja manis itu meremat jemarinya dengan kuat sampai memutih sambil menggigit bibir pucatnya, dadanya benar – benar sakit.

"aku berangkat" pamit siwon singkat setelah selesai sarapan

"h-hati – hati hyung" jawab kyuhyun pelan, setelah siwon pergi kyuhyun mengambil obatnya dan memakannya tanpa bantuan air, berharap sesak di dadanya berkurang.

.

.

Siang itu kyuhyun sedang berkliling di supermarket besar yang berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar di seoul, ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun ke supermarket, namja manis itu begitu bersemangat, apalagi saat memilih – milih sayuran segar untuk membuat masakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun siwon secara kecil – kecilan mala mini. Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri dari berbelanja, memasak, sampai menata meja makan agar suasananya menjadi romantic, dia menolak setiap bantuan dari para maidnya.

"tuan muda biar saya saja, nyonya besar akan marah kalau tau saya membiarkan anda berbelanja sendiri" ucap seorang pelayan yang menemani kyuhyun entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"tidak, kau cukup melihat saja, mengerti" ucap kyuhyun tegas, namja manis itu kembali memilih – milih sayuran di depannya, dia ingin membuat makanan kesukaan siwon. Begitu seluruh belanjaannya lengkap kyuhyun segera membayarnya kekasir.

"apa lagi ya?" gumam kyuhyun dengan ekspresi berfikir, "ahh aku harus membeli baju baru untuk mala mini" ucap kyuhyun semangat, "kajja" ajak kyuhyun pada pelayannya menuju ke jejeran butik yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal di salah satu butik, choi siwon, tunangannya,bersama seorang wanita yang kyuhyun kenali sebagai wanita yang ada di foto bersama siwon yang pernah kyuhyun lihat di kamar namja tampan itu. Wajah kyuhyun menyendu, terlebih saat melihat wanita itu menggandeng lengan siwon, dan juga yang semakin membuatnya sakit adalah senyum siwon pada wanita itu, senyum yang tidak pernah siwon berikan padanya.

"kita pulang saja" ucap kyuhyun dan langsung berbalik

.

.

"sajangnim, tadi tuan muda kim mengantarkan sesuatu untuk anda" ucap sekertaris siwon saat namja tampan itu baru saja kembali ke kantornya setelah menemani stella berlanja.

"kyuhyun?" tanya siwon memastikan, untuk apa tunangannya itu datang kekantornya, seingatya ini sudah lewat jam makan siang.

"ne, saya meletakkannya di atas meja anda" ucap sekretarisnya lagi

"ahh baiklah, terima kasih" ucap siwon, namja tampan itu memasuki ruangannya, melihat sebuah amplop putih gading yang sangat elegan tergeletak di atas mejanya, siwon mengambil amplop itu, hendak membukanya saat tiba – tiba saja, smartphonenya bordering, senyumnya mengembang begitu melihat nama stella, dimasukkannya amplop dari kyuhyun itu ke saku jasnya lalu mulai mengangkat telpon dari stella.

"baru saja kita bertemu dan kau sudah merindukanku sayang?" tanya siwon

"kau tenang saja nanti malam kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, berdandanlah yang cantik untuk ulang tahun oppa oke" ucap siwon lagi, namja tampan itu lalu terlarut oleh obrolannya dengan sang kekasih, terlupakan sudah amplop dari tunangannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang menunukkan pukul Sembilan, seharusnya siwon sudah pulang pukul delapan, sesuai dengan isi surat yang kyuhyun tulis untuk siwon. Kyuhyun menatap berbagai macam makanan yang sudah mendingin yang telah tertata dengan rapi di atas meja, tiga buah lilin yang berdiri dengan cantiknya di atas meja pun sudah tampak meleleh sebagian, kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, sebenarnya dia sudah sangat lapar, dia tidak makan dari siang karna mempersiapkan ini semua untuk siwon, dan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin memakan makanan di depannya, semuanya dia buat untuk merayakan ulang tahun siwon.

"siwon hyung lama sekali" gumam kyuhyun, detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam berlalu, tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh menit namun siwon belum juga datang, lilin di atas meja sudah mati, kyuhyun bahkan sampai merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, menahan kantuk dan juga perih di perutnya.

Ceklek, suara pintu terbuka terdengar, kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, dia yakin itu adalah siwon, kyuhyun berusaha merapikan penampilannya. "hyung sudah pulang" sambut kyuhyun

"kyu apa yang kaulakukan? kau belum tidur?" tanya siwon heran, lalu namja tampan itu memandang makanan dingin yang tertata di meja.

"apa hyung tidak membaca suratku?" tanya kyuhyun

"surat? Oh!" siwon mengambil surat si saku jasnya, dia benar – benar lupa pada surat itu, "apa ini?" tanya siwon

"ahh ternyata hyung tidak membacanya ya" gumam kyuhyun denga raut kecewa

"hyung lupa, ini salahmu, kenapa mengirim surat, kalau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kau bisa mengirim pesan"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, walaupun terlihat sangat dipaksakan, "hyung benar, kyu kuno sekali, mianhae" sesal kyuhyun, astaga kyuhyun kenapa kau meminta maaf kau sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"memang ada apa? Apa kau yang memasak semua ini?" tanya siwon

"tidak ada apa – apa hyung, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, aku selalu mendoakan agar hyung selalu bahagia" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"terima kasih" balas siwon, dia merasa tidak enak, apa kyuhyun menyiapkan semua ini untuk ulang tahunnya. "kyu …"

"siwon hyung pasti lelah, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk hyung" potong kyuhyun, namja manis itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan siwon, perih di perutnya semakin menjadi, kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas perut, meremasnya, berharap perihnya segera hilang, kepalanya juga mulai pusing, kyuhyun mulai merasakan semua benda yang dilikatnya menjadi dua, jalannya mulai terhuyung – huyung, dan kemudian BRUKKKK, tubuh kyuhyun terjatuh dengan bunyi keras.

"KYU!" panik siwon saat melihat kyuhyun pingsan didepannya, namja tampa itu menghampiri kyuhyun, berusaha menyadarkan namja manis itu, matanya melebar ketika merasakan suhu tubuh kyuhyun yang tinggi di kulitnya.

Dengan sigap siwon mengangkat badan kyuhyun, tidak sulit untuknya yang sering olahraga, apalagi kyuhyun tidaklah berat juatru terlalu ringan untuk ukuran namja. Siwon langsung membawa kyuhyun ke kamar yang mereka tempati bersama.

.

.

Siwon menunggui kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar, sesekali namja tampan itu mencelupkan handuk basah yang digunakan untuk mengompres kyuhyun ke ember kecil berisi air dingin yang diletakkannya di atas nakas.

Siwon merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kyuhyun sebatas dada saat melihat namja manis itu bergerak tidak nyaman, dipandangnya sendu wajah manis kyuhyun yang berkeringat. "apa kau sampai sakit seperti ini karna membuat lukisan untukku?" tanya siwon lembut walaupun dia tau kyuhyun tidak akan menjawab. Diliriknya sebuah lukisan yang dia letakkan di pojok kamar, siwon tampak terkejut saat dia membawa kyuhyun ke kamar dia justru menemukan sebuah lukisan besar yang tertutupi kain putih berdiri di samping ranjang miliknya dan kyuhyun, lukisan dengan gambar dirinya dan juga sepucuk surat dari si pembuat lukisan yaitu kyuhyun. siwon bahkan masih mengingat tiap kata yang ditulis kyuhyun di suratnya, kata – kata yang menyiratkan ketulusan dari sang penulis, jujur saja siwon merasa bersalah karna selama ini selalu bersikap dingin pada kyuhyun padahal kyuhyun selalu bersikap sabar dan lembut menghadapinya.

"kyunnie, cepatlah sembuh" ucap siwon tulus sambil mengecup kening kyuhyun pelan, tidak ada lagi tatapan benci yang biasa dia layangkan pada kyuhyun, yang ada hanyalah sebuah harapan agar namja manis itu cepat membuka mata.

.

.

Pagi itu kyuhyun bangun dengan keadaan lebih baik, kepalanya sudh tidak pusing, dadanya juga tidak sesak lagi, kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, ahh rupanya dia ada dikamarnya, tapi siapa yang membawanya ke kamar?, apa siwon?. Mengingat tunangannya itu kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling kamar, mencari sosok tampan yang mengisi hatinya itu, dia tidak melihat keberadaan siwon, apa siwon sudah berangkat ke kantor?, ahh apa yang kau harapkan kyuhyun, apa kau berharap siwon akan merawatmu, batin kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari kasurnya saat tiba – tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok siwon dengan pakaian santai dan juga apron merah yang dipakainya, namja tampan itu membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih.

"kau sudah bangun kyu?" tanya siwon lembut, kyuhyun hanya terdiam dia cukup kaget melihat siwon yang masih ada dirumah terlebih namja tampan itu berbicara dengan lembut tentu saja.

"apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya siwon sambil duduk di tepi ranjang lalu tangannya menyentuh dahi kyuhyun, mengecek suhu namja manis itu, "panasmu sudah turun" ucapnya, kyuhyun masih diam, dia begitu takjub dengan perubahan sikap siwon.

"hyung tidak ke kantor?" tanya kyuhyun ragu setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya

"bagaimana hyung bisa ke kantor kalau kau sedang sakit, nah sekarang makan dulu selagi buburnya masih hangat" siwon mengangsurkan semangkuk bubur pada kyuhyu, "maaf kalau mungin bubur ini tidak seenak bubur buatanmu, ini pertama kalinya aku memasak" aku siwon

Kyuhyun merasa sangat tersentuh, siwon bahkan memasak untuknya, dengan senyum manis diwajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat kyuhyun meraih mangkuk bubur buatan siwon, "enak, bubur buatan hyung sangat enak" puji kyuhyun setelah menyuapkan bubur dengan potongan daging dan sayuran itu ke mulutya, padahal biasanya dia akan menolak makanan apapun yang menngandung sayur – sayuran namun kalau itu buatan siwon, dia akan dengan senang hati memakannya.

"syukurlah" lega siwon, namja tampan itu sangat senang melihat kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahap.

"ahh, kyu, aku ingin berterimakasih atas hadiahmu, itu indah sekali" ucap siwon

"apa siwon hyung sudah melihatnya?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, aku tidak menyangka kau jago melukis" puji siwon

"benarkah, aku memang sangat ingin menjadi pelukis hyung" semangat kyuhyun, tatapan mata namja manis tu terlihat berbinar – binar dan siwon sangat suka melihatnya, ini pertama kalinya melihat kyuhyun begitu bersemangat, dan dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

Setelah hari ulang tahun siwon itu hubungan mereka membaik, tidak ada lagi siwon yang dingin dan cuek, yang ada adalah siwon yang ramah, hangat dan perhatian, kyuhyun sangat menikmati perubahan siwon, bahkan siwon tidak segan – segan membantunya menyiapkan sarapan setiap pagi, lalu setiap weekend mereka akan main kerumah orang tua siwon, sayangnya heechul tidak bisa ikut bergabung karna masih ada urusan di china, yeoja cantik itu hanya secara rutin menelpon ataupun ber video call dengan kyuhyun untuk memantau keadaan putranya itu.

Seperti weekend sebelumnya hari ini wonkyu berkunjung lagi ke kediaman choi, wonkyu, choi kiho, choi ji eun dan juga choi jiwon sedang asik bermain kartu di halaman belakang kediaman choi yang luas. Tampak wajah choi ji eun, dan choi jiwon penuh dengan coretan bedak, karna kedua yeoja itu sering kalah, sedangkan ketiga namja yang lain yaitu siwon, kyuhyun, dan kiho masih tampak bersih, sesekali terdengar tawa dari ketiga namja tersebut melihat penampilan jiwon dan ji eun.

"umma, kyu oppa dan siwon oppa curang, masa dari tadi mereka berkerjasama terus" keluh jiwon

"kenapa? kau iri karna selalu kalah" siwon mencubit hidung mancung adiknya, sejak awal permainan tadi dia memang selalu membantu kyuhyun karna kyuhyun memang tidak mengerti dengan permainan yang mereka lakukan ini.

"huhh dasar pasangan curang" cibir jiwon, "ayo umma kita kalahkan mereka" semangatnya, yeoja cantik ini mulai mnegocok kartu dan membagikannya ke tiap – tiap pemain, permainan kembali dimulai, dan kali ini sepertinya kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar dari kekalahannya.

"yes, akhirnya, nahh oppa aku akan mendandanimu" ucap jiwon, yeoja cantik itu sudah menaburkan bedak ditangannya, diikuti oleh ji eun dan kiho, sedangkan siwon, mana mungkin dia tega ikut mengerjai kyuhyun, namja tampan itu justru menatap kyuhyun iba saat jiwon, ji eun, menempelkan bedak ke wajahnya.

"jangan kucek matamu kyu, biar hyung yang bersihkan" siwon menahan tangan kyuhyun yang hendak mengucek matanya karna ada bedak yang mengenai matanya, dengan sangat lebut siwon membersihkan bedak itu lalu meniup lembut daerah mata kyuhyun, jiwon yang melihat adegan manis tersebut hanya dapat bersiul menggoda kakak dan juga calon kakak iparnya.

"sebaiknya kalian cepat menikah" celetuk jiwon

"bilang saja kau iri" balas siwon sambil merangkul pundak kyuhyun mesra, memang belum ada kata cinta di antara mereka, namun siwon sangat merasa nyaman bersama kyuhyun.

"sudahlah juwonnie" tegur ji eun, "sebaiknya kau buatkan minum untuk kita"

"biar kyu saja umma" usul kyuhyun, namja manis itu berdiri dari duduknya diikuti oleh jiwon menuju dapur kediaman choi.

Ji eun tersenyum lembut melihat keakraban kyuhyun dan jiwon, kyuhyun memang sangat luar biasa, biasanya jiwon sangat sulit akrab dengan orang lain, tapi dengan kyuhyun jiwon cepat sekali akrab.

"umma kenapa menatap kyu seperti itu?" tanya siwon

"anny, umma hanya sangat senang karna kau mendapatkan calon istri sepertinya, dia sangat baik, kau harus berjanji untuk membahagiakannya siwonnie" nasihat ji eun, "semenjak ada kyuhyun, kau sudah tidak gila kerja lagi, dan sering berkumpul dengan keluarga" ucap yeoja paruh baya itu lagi. Siwon terdiam, semua yang dikatakan ummanya memang benar, dulu dia memang sangat gila kerja, namun sekarang semuanya seimbang, karirnya, keluarganya, dan semua itu karna kyuhyun.

Drrttt drrrttt, tiba – tiba saja smartphone siwon bergetar, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat melihat nama stella di layar smartphonenya, jujur saja akhir – akhir ini dia sering melupakan stella. Tidak ingin membuat ummanya curiga siwon mematikan smartphonenya.

"kenapa dimatikan?" tanya ji eun

"dari klien, bukankah umma tidak suka aku membicarakan pekerjaan saat weekend" jawab siwon ragu, dia merasa bersalah karna membohongi ji eun.

"kau benar, weekend adalah waktu untuk keluarga" sahut ji eun semangat

.

.

"oppa kenapa kau sekarang sangat jarang ke apartemenku? Tanya stella manja sambil bergelayut di lengan siwon, yeoja cantik ini tampak merajuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian kekasihnya, tidak perduli siwon yang tidak merasa nyaman dan sejak tadi mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"stella jaga sikapmu, ini di tempat umum" ucap siwon dingin, sebenarnya bukan hanya karna mereka berada di tempat umum, namun juga karna entah mengapa siwon merasa bersalah pada kyuhyun, sebenarnya juga dia tidak ingin bertemu stella, dia terpaksa menemui stella karna yeoja cantik itu terus saja menelfonnya, dan mengancam akan datang kerumahnya.

"kau berubah oppa, sekarang kau sering mengacuhkanku" rengek yeoja itu lagi

"itu hanya perasaanmu saja" jawab siwon acuh

"huhh, jangan berbohong, apa itu karna namja tidak tau diri itu?" tanya stella sarkastik

"jangan berani mengatai kyuhyun seperti itu kim stella, dia tidak serendah itu" geram siwon, dia merasa sangat marah saat stella mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang kyuhyun-NYA.

"kau membelanya oppa?! Aku tidak percaya ini, apa yang salah dengan ucapanku, dia memang tidak tau diri dan murahan, apa lagi sebutan yang pantas untuk seorang namja yang menggunakan hartanya untuk mendapatkan namja yang dicintainya!"

PLAKKKK siwon menampar stella dengan kuat, tidak perduli yang baru saja ditamparnya adalah seorang yeoja, stella benar – benar sudah keterlaluan.

"kau menamparku oppa! Karna namja murahan itu!" marah stella tidak percaya

"hentikan ucapanmu sekarang juga, atau ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk kim stella-ssi" geram siwon, "dan kurasa sekarang aku menyadari satu hal, kau tidak lebih baik dari kyuhyun, setidaknya dia adalah namja yang sangat tulus, bahkan keluargaku sangat menyayanginya, maaf tapi hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi stella, maafkan aku, tapi kurasa aku mulai mencintai tunanganku" uangkap siwon, yahh namja tampan itu sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, dia jatuh hati pada kyuhyun, karna ketulusannya, perhatiannya dan semua yang dilakukan kyuhyun untuk keluarganya.

"MWO!kau mencampakkanku?!" teriak stella

"ya, dan setelah ini jangan menemuiku lagi, selamat tinggal" ucap siwon sebelum meninggalkan stella yang sepertinya masih syok atas keputusannya.

"CHOI SIWON BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAHHH?! KAU LIHAT SAJA KALAU AKU TIDAK BISA MEMLIKIMU TIDAK ADA ORANG LAIN YANG BISA MEMILIKIMU, AKAN KUPASTKAN ITU!" teriak stella.

.

.

"eh?!" kyuhyun terkaget saat merasakan lengan kekar yang melingkar di perut rampingnya, wajahnya memerah menyadari lengan yang memeluknya erat itu tidak lain adalah tunangannya, choi siwon.

"sedang apa?" tanya siwon tepat di telinga kyuhyun karna namja tampan itu menunpukan dagunya di bahu kyuhyun.

"belajar membuat pancake" jawab kyuhyun semangat sambil berbalik, "eomma choi bilang, hyung sangat menyukai pancake jadi aku belajar membuatnya" tambahnya

Siwon tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil kyuhyun, membenamkan wajah berparas manis itu ke dada bidangnya, "mianhae" gumamnya, yahh siwon sungguh meminta maaf karna sikap dinginnya saat awal – awal pertemuan mereka.

"kenapa minta maaf?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"hanya ingin minta maaf, maukah kau memafkanku?" tanya siwon

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, tapi baiklah kalau hyung memaksa, aku memafkanmu, apa itu cukup?" tanya kyuhyun

"belum, satu permintaan lagi, maukah kau menjalani hidup bersamaku, kita mulai semuanya dari awal, antara kau dan aku, kita?" tanya siwon lembut

"maksud hyung?" tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"aku mencintaimu kyu" ungkap siwon

Mata kyuhyun berkaca – kaca, yahh walaupun pertunangan mereka sudah berjalan beberapa bulan ini pertama kalinya siwon mengatakan cinta padanya. "h-hyung, nado saranghae" ungkap kyuhyun lalu memeluk siwon erat.

.

.

Siwon merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna setelah dirinya menerima kyuhyun dihidupnya, dia seperti lahir menjadi siwon yang baru, kyuhyun menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga untuk hidupnya, bahkan siwon akan cepat rindu walaupun sebentar saja dia tidak melihat kyuhyun, betapa uring – uringannya siwon saat dengan amat terpaksa dia terpisah selama beberapa hari dengan kyuhyun saat namja manis itu harus menemani ummanya ke luar negeri, ahh mengingat kim heechul, sekarang pimpinan kim corp itu sudah tidak semenyeramkan dulu, justru heechul menjadi guru yang sangat baik untuk siwon dalam berbisnis, dan tidak segan – segan membantunya saat dia dalam kesulitan.

"hyung kau melamun" ucap kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan siwon

"oh?, maaf sayang aku hanya sedang menikmati udara segar" elak siwon

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, namja manis itu menghirup nafas dalam, menikmati udara segar di dekat sungai han, yahh keduanya memang sedang menikmati waktu berdua dengan berjalan – jalan di dekat sungai han, kyuhyun sangat bahagia karna ini pertama kalinya dia bisa ke sungai han, apalagi ditemani oleh siwon.

"sangat indah, aku tak menyangka disini sangat ramai hyung" ucap kyuhyun

"apa ini pertama kalinya kau kesini baby?" tanya siwon

"ne, dan aku menyukainya, disini sangat ramai,banyak penjual makanan, dan juga banyak sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan – jalan"

Siwon memeluk pinggang kyuhyun, "seperti kita, kau tenang saja baby setelah ini hyung akan sering mengajakmu berjalan – jalan kemanapun kau mau"

"benarkah? Yeyy, hyung aku mencintaimu" ucap kyuhyun semangat lalu mengecup pipi siwon

"kenapa disitu, cium aku disini" siwon menunjuk bibirnya

"hyung aku malu" kyuhyun menunduk dengan wajah memerah, siwon yang gemas tidak tahan untuk mengecup lembut rambut kyuhyun yang harum.

"baby apa kau haus?" tanya siwon

"iya hyung" jawab kyuhyun

"baiklah hyung akan membelikanmu minum, tunggu sebentar disini oke, jangan kemana – mana" perintah siwon sebelum meninggalkan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun kembali menikmati pemandangan sungai han setelah siwon pergi meninggalkannya, sebelum suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

"kim kyuhyun-ssi" panggil orang itu yang sebenarnya sejak tadi memperhatikan siwon dan kyuhyun dengan pandangan marah, sambil menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghampiri kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap heran seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "apa kau mengenalku?" tanya kyuhyun

"ya, aku sangat mengenalmu kyuhyun-ssi, bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu kalau kau adalah namja yang merebut kekasihku" geram yeoja itu

"mwo?apa maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun

"sebelumnya, perkenalkan, aku adalah kim stella, dan aku adalah kekasih choi siwon" ucap stella mantap sambil memandang rendah namja di depannya yang tampak kaget, stella tertawa puas dalam hati, "kau tidak salah dengar kekasihku adalah tunanganmu choi siwon, apa kau fikir selama ini siwon oppa mencintaimu? Hah aku kasihan sekali padamu, kuberitahu saja ya, selama ini siwon hyung mau bersamamu karna terpaksa"

"apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya ada apa?" gusar kyuhyun

"kasihan sekali, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memberitahumu, tapi kurasa nyonya kim heechul yang terhormat yang lebih pantas mengatakan semuanya" jawab stella

"eomma?" tanya kyuhyun

"ya, tanyakan pada eommamu kalau kau ingin tau yang sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk jangan lagi mendekati kekasihku, kau lihat ini, siwon hyung bahkan sudah sering menginap dirumahku, dia begitu mencintaiku" stella menunjukkan sebuah foto yang berisi dirinya yang sedang berciuman dengan siwon.

Jatung kyuhyun terasa di cengkram kuat saat melihat foto itu, apakah benar selama ini siwon hanya berpura – pura mencintainya?, kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang mendadak sesak, namja manis ini bahkan sampai membungkuk karna tiak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya, kepalanya mendadak pusing, bahkan stella tampak berbayang – bayang didepannya.

"BABY!" teriak siwon dari kejauhan saat melihat kyuhyun yang seperti sedang kesakitan, "stella apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa yang kau lakukan pada kyuhyun?!" tanya siwon saat menyadari keberadaan stella

"aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kyuhyun-ssi" jawab stella enteng

"kau!" geram siwon, dia begitu marah pada stella, namun melihat kyuhyun yang begitu kesakitan dia lebih memilih memperhatikan kyuhyun, "baby kau kenapa? Sayang kumohon katakan pada hyung?" panik siwon, "BABY!" teriak siwon begitu kyuhyun terkulai lemah di lengannya. Dengan panik siwon menggendong kyuhyun, sebelum membawa tunangannya itu siwon sempat menatap tajam stella, "akua akan membalasmu kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kyuhyun" ancamnya, sedangkan stella hanya meniup kuku – kukunya cuek sabil tertawa puas.

.

.

Siwon menatap kyuhyun yang tampak memejamkan matanya dengan banyak alat – alat penunjang hidup yang tertempel di tubuh kurusnya, siwon memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan ucapan dokter yang memeriksa kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu yang terus terngiang di kepalanya, yang mengatakan betapa buruk keadaan kyuhyun, siwon merasa sangat bodoh bagaimana dia bisa tidak tau kalau kyuhyunnya sakit parah selama ini.

"kyunnie!" heechul memasuki ruang rawat kyuhyun dengan terburu – buru, ibu satu anak itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putranya saat tiba – tiba siwon menelponnya dan mengatakan kyuhyun pingsan.

"sayang mana yang sakit? Katakan pada eomma" heechul langsung menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri sambil mengelus rambut halus putranya itu, siwon hanya dapat memandang heechul, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wanita kuat itu tampak serapuh ini.

"eomma kyuhyun masih belum sadar" ucap siwon

"siwon" heechul bergumam, yeoja paruh baya itu menatap siwon, "apa kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada kyuhyun?" tanyanya

"ya, dokter yang menjelaskannya padaku" lirih siwon, "kenapa eomma, kenapa eomma tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kyuhyun sakit parah?" tanya siwon tidak sabar dan menuntut

Heehcul hanya diam, dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, yeoja cantik ini hanya menghela nafas pasrah, "sekarang apa kau mengerti mengapa aku memaksamu untuk menikah dengan kyuhyun siwon?" tanya heechul, "karna hanya kau yang bisa membahagiakan putraku, dia selalu menderita sejak kecil, tidak punya teman, tidak bisa bermain, tidak sekolah, hanya karnamu dia tampak hidup siwon", heechul terdiam sejenak untuk menghapus air matanya, "seperti yang kau dengar dari dokter kyunnie ku sakit parah, sangat parah, bahkan menurut dokter dia tidak akan bertahan lama, karna itu lah aku ingin memberinya kebahagiaan walaupun sebentar" tambah heechul

"apa kau tau, **kesedihan seorang ibu adalah saat mengetahui bahwa usia anaknya tidak akan lama lagi. Kesedihan seorang ibu adalah saat mengetahui bahwa mungkin saja anaknya akan meninggalkannya lebih dulu, saat itu yang bisa dilakukan hanya membuat anaknya bahagia, bagaimanapun caranya, walaupun itu dengan cara yang salah** " ucap heechul

"sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya, semua terserah padamu, aku tidak bisa melarangmu kalau kau ingin meninggalkan kyuhyun dan membatalkan perjanjian kita, tapi kau tenang saja aku akan tetap membantu perusahaanmu" pasrah heechul

.

.

Siwon menunggui kyuhyun yang belum juga sadar, sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia merasakan tangan pucat itu mulai bergerak dan akhirnya mata sayu itu terbuka.

"hai sayang, kau sudah bangun" lega siwon

"h-hyung" lirih kyuhyun, namun beberapa saat kemudian namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari siwon, membuat siwon heran.

"sayang pandang aku" pinta siwon lembut

"hyung pasti sudah tau bukan kalau aku sakit" lirih kyuhyun, "sekarang aku tidak ingin mengikat hyung lagi, hyung lebih pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada namja penyakitan sepertiku, seperti kim stella-ssi misalnya" ucap kyuhyun lemah

"kenapa kau mengatakan itu sayang" siwon menggenggam tangan kyuuhyun yang masih belum mau melihatnya

"aku melepaskanmu hyung" lirih kyuhyun

"MWO!, apa maksudmu? Tidak aku tidak mau, kumohon baby" pinta siwon

"hyung, apa ini karna perusahaan? Hyung tenang saja, aku akan mengatakan pada eomma untuk tidak mengganggu perusahaan hyung, aku baik – baik saja, pergilah" kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum walaupun air matanya sudah mengalir deras, yahh namja manis ini tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan siwon dan heechul tadi, dia memang sempat tersadar sebentar sebelum kembali tertidur.

"aku tidak perduli dengan perusahaan kyu!, aku tidak perduli dengan suntikan dana, awalnya aku memang melakukannya utuk perusahaan, tapi sekarang aku benar – benar tulus mencintaimu kyu" frustasi siwon, dia tidak tau bagaimana lagi agar kyuhyun percaya padanya

"kau sudah dengar sendiri kan hyung? Aku sakit, dan mungkin h-hidupku tidak lama lagi hhiks" tangis kyuhyun pecah

"jangan mengatakan itu kyu, aku yakin kau akan bertahan, kumohon izinkan aku bersamamu kyu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku sangat mencintaimu"

"t-tapi hhikks ..."

Siwon memeluk kyuhyun erat, membiarkan namja manis itu menangis didadanya, "sshhh, aku akan tetap bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah tunanganku, aku mencintaimu baby" ucap siwon berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun

.

.

"eomma aku akan menikahi kyuhyun" ucap siwon pada heechul sesaat setelah kyuhyun kembal tidur karna kelelahan menangis.

"mwo? Kau serius siwon?" tanya heechul tidak percaya, terlebih saat melihat tatapan siwon yang begitu yakin, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dimatanya

"aku ingin membahagiakan kyuhyun eomma, aku ingin hidup dengannya" ungkap siwon

"tapi kyuhyun sakit"

"aku tidak perduli eomma, aku sangat mencintainya, kumohon izinkan aku menikahi kyuhyun" siwon berlutut di hadapan heechul

"siwon apa yang kau lakukan?" kaget heechul karna perbuatan siwon

"kumohon eomma" lirih siwon

"bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa mereka akan menerima kyunnieku kalau mereka tau semua ini?" tanya heechul

"percayalah mereka sangat menyayangi kyuhyun dan pasti menerimanya" yakin siwon

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyetujuinya" pasrah heechul

"terima kasih eomma" siwon menangis terharu, heechul memeluk calon menantunya itu, saling berbagi kekuatan.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, walaupun harus menggunakan kursi roda kyuhyun selalu tersenyum, terlebih karna siwon selalu disampingnya, juga eomma dan keluarga choi, mereka dengan setia mendampingi kyuhyun. Siwon bahkan telah mengatakan niatnya untuk menikahi kyuhyun pada kedua orang tuanya, mereka sangat setuju walaupun setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa kyuhyun sakit parah, mereka justru semakin sayang pada kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum walaupun sakit parah.

"sayang kita sampai di kamarmu" ucap ji eun yang mengantarkan kyuhyun ke kamarnya, ibu kandung choi siwon itu membantu kuhyun rebahan di kasurnya

"terima kasih eomma" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"eomma yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, karna telah merubah siwon, nahh sekarang istirahatlah, kau pasti sangat lelah, calon menantu eomma harus sehat agar seminggu lagi bisa tampil cantik di hari pernikahannya" ji eun tersenyum sambil menyelimuti kyuhyun

"maksud eomma?"

"ahh apa eomma belum bilang kalau kalian akan menikah minggu depan, eommamu juga sudah menyetujuinya" jawab ji eun, "sshh jangan menangis sayang seharusnya kau bahagia" ji eun mengusap pipi kyuhyun saat melihat namja manis itu menangis

"kyu hanya terlalu bahagia eomma" jawab kyuhyun

"yahh kau memang pantas bahagia, sekarang tidurlah, atau siwon akan memarahi eomma karna membuat calon istrinya menangis"

Seminggu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, seluruh persiapan pernikahan hampir selesai seratus persen, dari makanan, gedung, gaun, cincin, undangan, semuanya sudah diurus oleh kim heechul dan ji eun, kyuhyun hanya membantu sedikit karna namja manis itu tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

Dihari pernikahannya kyuhyun memaksa untuk tidak menggunakan kursi rodanya, dia ingin tampil sempurna untuk siwon, dengan balutan tuxedo putih yang amat elegan, sarung tangan putih, dan sebuket mawar biru ditangannya, kyuhyun terlihat sangat menawan, badannya yang kurus tidak mengurangi keindahannya, pipinya yang tirus terdapat semburat merah saat menatap siwon yang menunggunya di depan altar, betapa siwon sangat tampan dalam balutan tuxedo hitam yang dipakainya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis, dia merasa sangat bahagia walaupun sebenarnya sejak tadi namja manis ini berusaha menahan rasa sakit didadanya, tubuhnyapun sebenarnya terasa sangat lemas, namun cintanya untuk siwon membuatnya kuat, dia harus bertahan sebentar lagi. Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan siwon begitu namja manis itu sampai di depan siwon, dia memandang para tamu undangan yang ikut berbahagia hari ini, ibunya, orang tua siwon, jiwon, dokter jung soo, para pekerja di rumahnya, semuanya, kyuhyun tersenyum manis sebelum menatap pendeta yang berdiri di depannya dan siwon. Pendeta di depannya mulai membacakan doa sebelum janji suci itu terucap, seiring dengan ucapan sang pendeta kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang semakin menjadi.

"a-aku bersedia" ucap kyuhyun dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa saat sang pendeta bertanya padanya. Dan saat sang pendeta mempersilahkan siwon untuk menciumnya tubuhnya melemas dan nyaris saja jatuh kalau saja siwon tidak menahannya.

"bersandarlah padaku istriku, choi kyuhyun" bisik siwon sambil menopang kyuhyun sebelum mendekatkan wajah mereka, namja tampan itu menahan tangis melihat keadaan kyuhyun, dan akhirnya mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir semerah cerry itu dengan lembut, merasakan kyuhyun membalas ciumannya dengan lembut, sampai akhirnya tidak ada balasan lagi dari kyuhyun, siwon juga merasakan tubuh kyuhyun bertumpu sepenuhnya padanya. Dengan was – was siwon menatap kyuhyun, air matanya mengalir saat melihat mata kyuhyun terpejam erat, "k-kyu" lirihnya sambil mengelus pipi kyuhyun, tubuhnya mereosot sambil terus memegangi kyuhyun, "kyunnie, choi kyuhyun, kau mendengar hyung, baby, kumohon buka matamu" siwon mengguncangkan kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun tidak juga bergerak, ballroom megah itu mulai ramah, bahkan beberapa mulai meneteskan air mata melihat apa yang terjadi di depan.

"baby! Kumohon bangunlah!" siwon memeluk tubuh kyuhyun erat, heechul, kedua orangtuanya, jiwon dan dokter park mulai mendekatinya.

"KYU!" teriak siwon sambil menangis keras

.

.

"eomma kau kesini lagi?" tanya siwon sambil menatap yeoja paruh baya di depannya dengan tatapan kesal

"siwon. Bagaimana kau tau eomma disini?" tanya heechul

Siwon memakaikan mantelnya pada heechul, udara musim gugur lumayan dingin, tidak baik untuk yeoja seusia heechul. "kemana lagi eomma pergi kalau tidak kemari" sungut siwon

"eomma hanya merindukan kyunnie, apa salah?" tanya heechul sambil memandang gundukan yang sudah dipenuhi rumput hijau, diatasnya ada sebuah foto seorang namja manis yang sedang tersenyum.

"tentu eomma tidak salah, tapi eomma bisa memintaku mengantar eomma" kesal siwon, "baby, lihat eomma sangat nakal, dia tidak pernah mendengarku" adu siwon sambil menatap foto kyuhyun, menyampaikan isi hatinya pada namja manis yang sudah pergi dua tahun lalu tepat setelah pernikahan mereka.

"ck, kyunnie akan membelaku, benar kan sayang?" heechul tidak mau kalah, walaupun dia tau putranya tidak akan menjawab

"ahh sudahlah eomma memang keras kepala" pasrah siwon

"siwon ini sudah dua tahun, apa kau tidak ingin menikah lagi?" tanya heechul setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa lama

Siwon menghela nafas lelah mendengar pertanyaan yang sering dia dengar dari heechul, "eomma, bagaimana aku bisa mencari orang lain kalau hati dan fikiranku sudah dicuri tanpa tersisa sedikitpun oleh putramu, bukankah dia sangat jahat, lihat saja nanti kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya aku akan memberinya hukuman" canda siwon siwon

"siwon.." heechul berkaca – kaca, dia begitu bersyukur, siwon begitu mencintai putranya, memberikan kebahagiaan di hari – hari terakhir putra kesayangannya.

"sudahlah eomma, sampai kapanpun aku hanya akan mencintai istriku, choi kyuhyun" ucap siwon, "sekarang kita pulang oke, sudah gelap" ajak siwon, namja tampan itu mengecup sekilas foto kyuhyun, _hyung pulang dulu sayang, nanti hyung mengunjungimu lagi,_ batinnya sebelum menuntun heechul meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _Sampai jumpa lagi hyung, aku akan menunggumu,_ sebuah jawaban terdengar di telinga siwon seiring dengan angin lembut yang berhenbus membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut.

 **END**

 **Yeeeaaahh akhirnya selesai, hahh ini ff oneshot terpanjang yang kubuat sepertinya, sebenarnya udah lama tersimpan di lepi tapi baru bisa diselesaikan, maaf kalau ceritanya pasaran hhe, and typo kurasa masih banyak yang bertaburan dan judulnya yang agak gak sesuai hhe, akhir kata pai – pai :)**


End file.
